


Walking Wounded

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [13]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue & Logan both have scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thirteenth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://urbancate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://urbancate.livejournal.com/)**urbancate** , who asked for Rogue/Wolverine, "pour me something stronger than me."

Logan has no visible scars marking his body, but Rogue can map them by touch all the same. They may not be etched on his skin for all of the world to see – a visible tattoo of all he's endured for the sake of a race that will never accept him – but they still ripple under the surface, still leave echoes for her to trace with gloved fingers. They still whisper their secrets to her in the dead of night, when ghosts and demons of failures past, of people they've lost, roam the hallways and their whispered, accusing voices fill the air. Logan's scars have a secret language that is Rogue's alone to read, hers alone to decipher. His wounds may heal externally, but he carries every one with him, an Atlas with a burden too big even for his shoulders.

But it's a burden he shares with her, a burden she alone is uniquely qualified to handle, and on those nights when he comes to her, tired and alone and breaking under the weight of all he has to endure, she doesn't feel like her touch is a curse. On those infrequent nights, when sleep will not come for either of them, when the ghosts of her own past haunt her thoughts, when her own burdens and regrets threaten to weigh her down like stones, Logan shows up on her doorstep, with lips that say nothing but with eyes that beg for a help only she can provide, she finally feels like she's found a place she belongs.

In those small hours, they find comfort in each other, and maybe they don't truly heal – maybe they can't, not after everything they've been through, because of everything they are – but she likes to think they find some measure of peace. If this is all they get from a world that still doesn't understand them, a world that still rejects them at every turn yet still asks for all they have to give, a world that will bleed them dry and still say it's not enough, then she'll take these moments with this man with both hands and hold on as tight as she can, and leave her own mark – her own scar – behind as a reminder that she was here and that she mattered.

***


End file.
